LAYSO
by Gaia-drea
Summary: House y Wilson han discutido, y esta vez ha sido muy en serio. Wilson ya está cansado de las tonterías de su amigo, y una noche de trabajo sube a la azotea del hospital a que le de el aire para pensar. [Slash Wilse]


**L.A.Y.S.O**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Por mucho que quiera, ninguno de los personajes me pertecen. Son todo sde Bryan Songer y un montón de gente más relacionada con la FOX.

**Nota**: quiero dedicar este fic a todas/os aquellos que sé que lo habéis estado esperando.Pero en especial a mi amiga Hirial, que sé que le había mucha ilusión y me ha estado coaccionando para que lo escribiera . También a Aurora( Dawn) que me ha estado dando el coñazo también jajajaja. Espero que os guste. Ser indulgentes.

* * *

Wilson se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos informes antes de entregárselos a Cuddy. "El niño prodigio de la oncología" tenía unas bonitas ojeras enmarcando su agraciado rostro. Se había pasado la noche sin dormir y la causa no había sido otra que House. Habían vuelto a discutir y esta vez la discusión había sido bastante fuerte. Tanto que no sabía si iban a volver a hablarse en mucho tiempo. EL maldito ego de su amigo era el causante de todo. Seguía creyendo que era mejor que los demás u descargaba toda su furia con él, que no tenía la culpa de nada. Y después de aguantar bastante ya se había cansado. 

Dejó los informes a un lado y perdió la vista en el frente. Tenía unas enormes ganas de salir de aquella habitación, aquel hospital, irse a un bar y tomar un par de copas. Con un poco de suerte se animaría y podría pasar en pie el resto de la noche. Pero no, le tocaba guardia y no podía salir del hospital a no ser que fuera una urgencia. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, peligrar la estabilidad mentar de una persona podía considerarse una urgencia.

Con un movimiento de cabeza apartó de su mente las posibles ideas para extorsionar a Cuddy ( entre ellas entraba la sexual) y salió de su despacho en dirección a ninguna parte. ¿Para qué demonios querían a un jefe de Oncología en un turno de noche¿Acaso iba a aparecer un enfermo de cáncer en su consulta a las doce y media de la noche? Pensaba sin fijarse a dónde le llevaban los pies.

Terminó dándose cuenta de que estaba en las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Miró a su alrededor y decidió que ya que estaba allí no le vendría mal un poco de aire, así que siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando la abrió un soplo de aire frío le dio en la cara empujándolo hacia atrás, después pudo caminar hasta el murete. Se arrebujó en la bata de médico mientras observaba el panorama. Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y podían verse con claridad las estrellas y algo más lejos la Luna. A sus pies un campo de fútbol americano y el resto de edificios que componían en hospital. Todo aquello le recordaba a cuando había conocido a Julie…Y dolía.

Caminó por toda la azotea deteniéndose de vez en cuando y dejado que varias ráfagas de viento le revolvieran el pelo, hasta regresar de nuevo al punto de partida, frente a la puerta volviendo a apoyarse en el murete.

Al cabo de un rato oyó como la puerta volvía a abrirse y salía alguien seguido de un rítmico golpeteo en el suelo.

Wilson suspiró. No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba. Notó como se colocaba a su lado y se apoyaba del mismo modo que él. Durante un rato estuvo callado, pero al final las ganas pudieron con el.

-Que…¿Qué tal te va todo?- al oír su voz Wilson le miró de reojo.

-Oh, muy bien ¿Y a ti?

-También bien- House miró hacia todos los lados en señal de nerviosismo- No tienes buena cara.

-No he dormido bien- contestó cortante. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con él en especial. Por una vez deseó que estuviera molestando a Cameron o a Chase e incluso discutiendo con Cuddy.

-Wilson yo…

-Mira House- le cortó girándose bruscamente.- No quiero hablar. No quiero hablar para que no me escuches. He estado aguantando tus tonterías una tras otra, pero se acabó. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. James Wilson no es tan santo ni tiene tanto aguante.

-Sé…sé que he sido un capullo pero…

¿Un capullo?- James resopló- Has sido algo más que un capullo, House. Poco a poco has ido apartando a la gente medianamente importante para ti. Primero Stacy, luego Cameron, Cuddy, yo…Te vas a quedar solo y sin nadie. – Estaba siendo tan franco que incluso resultaba cruel.

-¡James, intento decirte que lo siento!- gritó al final House casi desesperado. Ese no era el comportamiento que uno se esperaría de él.

-¿Qué siente qué exactamente? De toda la larga lista de cosas que has hecho ¿A cuál te refieres?

House le miró con reproche pero aún así sabía que tenía toda la razón. Su amigo estaba siendo sincero con él como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era. Y eso no podía echárselo en cara, porque era cierto que las últimas semanas había estado insoportable, hasta que al final ayer, Wilson, se había cansado y habían discutido.

-Me refería a la discusión de ayer. No tenía motivos para decirte cosas tan crueles teniendo en cuenta que eres mi único amigo.

-Me alegro de que lo reconozcas, pero es un poco tarde ¿no crees? El daño ya está hecho.

-¿ No va a servir de nada que me disculpe una y otra vez?

-No creo.

House se apartó de Wilson y retrocedió hasta verle la espalda...Ya no había nada que hacer, Su…amigo parecía realmente enfadado y sabía que hasta que no se tranquilizara no podrían hablar como dos hombres adultos.

Wilson por su parte oyó el golpeteo del bastón de House alejarse y cuando oyó abrir y cerrarse la puerta metálica, el rostro se le relajó de nuevo. Se sentía culpable. Sabía que parte de la culpa de la discusión la había tenido él, pero no podía evitar echarle todas las culpas al cojo. ¡ Le había acusado de ser un mujeriego, pensó tratando de justificar sus acciones mentalmente. Pero no podía puesto que él también le había dicho cosas muy duras.

Suspiró y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en el edificio. La noche iba a ser muy larga y no tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse congelado en la azotea, para que luego nadie le encontrara. A penas había tocado el pomo, la puerta se abrió de golpe empujándolo de nuevo contra el mure4te. Por ella apareció House, que tenía una expresión en el rostro muy distinta a la de antes, más desafiante. Le preocupó el hecho de que el hombre pudiera sufrir de trastorno bipolar, aquellos cambios de humor y de opiniones sobre sus acciones no era normal. Ahora me voy , ahora vuelo…¿Qué le ocurría?

-Eres un estúpido , James Wilson.- el aludido arqueó una ceja. Bonita manera de pedir disculpas.

-¿Ésta es tu manera de arreglar las cosas¿Metiéndote aún más conmigo?

-Sí, a ver si espabilas de una vez.- los ojos azules del médico centellearon en la semioscuridad. Con paso seguro camino hasta el oncólogo que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si supiera que se llevaba algo entre manos. Era lo que tenía conocer a alguien durante muchos años.

-¿Qué demonios quieres House?

Fue como un acto reflejo y ninguno de los dos supo como sucedió realmente. De pronto Wilson notó una presión en los labios y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba contra el murete y con los brazos de House a ambos lados de su cuerpo impidiéndole la salida. ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo? Asustado rompió el contacto y miró con temor al que creía que era su amigo, pero éste sólo le cogió de la nuca atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia si. Wilson terminó sucumbiendo y respondiendo a aquel beso, aprisionando los labios de House entre los suyos. Pronto aquello se convirtió en una lucha frenética por el poder. Los labios de House contra los de Wilson. Cambiaron de posiciones y esta vez fue el ojiazul quien se encontró atrapado. Las manos de Wilson pasaron a los hombros y a la nuca de House y las de éste pasaron a revolver el inmaculado, pero aún así algo rebelde, pelo de su amigo.

Dieron una y mil vueltas cambiando posiciones, andando a ciegas en la oscuridad, trastabillando, sin fijarse en nada más que en los ojos y en los labios del otro. Hasta que al final tropezaron el uno con el otro y cayeron al suelo, con House encima de Wilson.

Se miraron a los ojos como si pudieran ver los pensamientos del otro. Azul y marrón. Claro y oscuro. En el rostro de House se dibujó esa sonrisa tan suya y Wilson terminó sonriendo también.

-…Valla- con dificultad House consiguió ponerse en pie y tendió una mano a James, quien la aceptó gustoso.

-Sí, valla…

El bastón estaba lejos del alcance del ojiazul, justo en la entrada al edificio. Wilson lo tomó y se lo dio a su amigo que lo tomó sin dudarlo. Pasó por su lado hacia la puerta y antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del interior del hospital bromeó:

-Jimmy arréglate el pelo y la ropa, no vaya a creer Cuddy que estabas haciendo cosas cochinas- éste asintió sonriendo mientras veía desaparecer la silueta del hombre

Conforme iba bajando las escaleras fue arreglándose, poniéndose el cuello de la camisa y la corbata en su sitio, volviendo a meter la camisa dentro de los pantalones, colocándose bien la bata y adecentando su pelo con los dedos. Cuando llegó al final de los escalones ya estaba medianamente presentable.

Por las cercanías de su despacho estaba rondando Cuddy que en cuanto lo vio lo reclamó. Al parecer le había ocurrido algo gracioso con un paciente así que él sonrió y siguió dejando que Cuddy contara su historia, pero mientras tanto, e pensaba en otra cosa…_La azotea, y sus ojos._

* * *

Wnuuu ya está, lo más malo pasó XDXD. Vale, lo sé... acabo de destrozar los personajes ( ainoa esquiva varios tomates) Eh! Cuidado! Es mi primer slash, jolines y teniendo en cuenta que ni lo leo ni lo escribo, mi opinió personal es que podría haber sido peor no?.

La cuestión es que espero vuestras opiniones a raudales, y para los que ya me hayan leído antes...aviso que hay una tercera parte de "Solo" en camino jajajajaj.

_Mikelis_

_Gaia-drea_

_Miembro de los Story-Weavers_

_Miembro de la Orden Luciusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden de Prongs_

_Miembro de la Orden de Slytherin_

_Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort_

_...Y patita de Hugh! de Rob! y caguro de Jess! _


End file.
